


A Haunting Nightmare

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, Back to the lab again oooohhh noooo, CommunistUshanka??? Uploading Early???, Hilarious., I was gonna add some Celegiri but uhh, I'm gonna do a new thing, Kill me dudes, LMMMAAOOOO, Next time on "CommunistUshanka is dead???", Other, also abusive Seikoruruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: Kyouko and Friends get sucked into a satan book





	

“C’mon tiger, you can do it.” A feminine esque voice began, as object that was most likely a lamp clashed to the ground and shattered the lightbulb into pieces, “C’mon you were so close! Just a few steps to your left.” The person blindfolded clashed into the table this time  
“Haha okay, sorry, MY left.” The voice laughed again

“SO, I see you come here often.” Kirigiri turned around so fast that her neck would of fucking snapped

“I live here..” Kirigiri squinted

“SO! What does Kirigiri think of the DJ? Asahina does think she's quite cute, just right for the lonely Kirigiri.” While Kirigiri wasn’t paying attention, Asahina dropped four pills that would go on to disintegrate in the water. 

“You, ARE the DJ.” Kyouko snapped, quickly after, someone crashed into the table and collapsed all over the glasses including the one with the date rape drugs in them.

“Kirigiri…” Ruruka interrupted, “You guys need to chill, this is a party.” Kyouko could tell just by the reddening in her eyes and slurred words that she was indeed wasted

“Y’know.. What i’m telling you?” She grabbed the liquor off the table, “Sometimes.. There.. Isn’t just baking time to bake y’know, baking time to bake like Other desserts y’know.” While Ruruka rambled on, Ryota came by with a dustpan and a broom and cleaned up the broken glass, and picking the shards off of Kyouko as well.

“So that’s when, you go to the club and find something to bake because baking is all you do with your life.” Ruruka finished.

“Asahina and Naegi have been throwing these parties once a week and half the time only Asahina and Monomi bother to show up!” Kirigiri snapped yet again the second time, number two guys.

“I don’t care what it is, i’ll never be absent to a social event.”

“Sometimes I just get so sick of that damn bakery and those damn sweets, I gotta get something besides baking going on. Pretty soon i’m gonna be too old.” Ruruka started, “Then, and then.” She collapsed once more.

“So, does it hurt when you run through Asahina’s dreams?” She fiddled with another date rape drugged drink

A door bell rang as Kyouko picked up the drink

“Great, I bet that’s Togami fucker and her ‘Look at me i’m so special because I love to read books about guys fucking’ schtick.” Kirigiri went to answer the door.

“As if you couldn’t be any nicer.” Fukawa scoffed  
“Are you guys having a party? -”  
“HEY!” Asahina pressed the glass against Kyouko’s cheek, “DRINK THIS!”

“Your floors are so clean!”   
“Uhhhhhhhhhhh ~” The most annoying sound began to clog the room.

“Oh shit, an ambush.” Naegi took off the blindfold  
“Oh for the love of god.” Seiko groaned, “Don’t you people have any thought of y’know, locking the damn door?”

“No, i’ve been practicing. I can win this time.” Naegi said, he too began to exercise the most annoying sound in the world

The entire house began to shake like some kind of devastating Earthquake that happens in Haiti like every other week, and the glass fell off the table again.  
“God fucking damnit Jataro, What have you done this time?? You aren’t even in the right fucking franchise!?” Kirigiri yelled  
“I dunno, you messed my curse up.”

“Hell yeah, now we’re tied.” Naegi threw the blindfold to the side, it will eventually disappear.

“Jataro what do you mean you don’t know? Naegi what did yo --”

Kirigiri was abruptly interrupted by a crash right through the wall, leaving one giant HOLE IN THE WALL™ (YEAH GUYS I WENT THERE REMEMBER FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL ON CARTOON NETWORK GUYS HOLY SHIT)

“WE HAVE HEARD THE CALL AND HAVE COME AS SWIFTLY AS POSSIBLE.”  
“WHY, WHAT IS THIS? A REVEL REHELD IN THE NIGHT? DOST THINE EYES DECEIVE?” Surprisingly, Monaca was there instead of Junko.

“Ho ho ho! This is wonderful! We have not had a chance to enjoy these things before, FOR NO ONE INVITES MONACA.”   
“But that we see is in the past.” In a split second, Monaca destroyed the only light source in the house and everything went pitch black, a book appeared out of the rubble  
“Gaze upon this book, it is of tales and horror, The Nightmare Haunting! And it shall be your eternal prison!” The book opened, sucking everyone inside of the book all at once.


End file.
